Collision
by sez101
Summary: When JJ goes for a weekend away her past catches up with her present who will save her. (Small cross over with higher ground)
1. Chapter 1

As JJ left the plane the cool Seattle weather made her shiver, as she wrapped her coat tightly around herself clutching her hand bag closer. From the warm winter of Miami, where they had just wrapped up a case Seattle was a shock. Normally she would have flown with her team back to Washington, taking advantage of their private jet and hanger but this was special. It was the third Saturday in January. Every year she made the commute without fail to her old high school Mount Horizon, each year she would offer the same message to countless children all as screwed up as she had once been. There is hope, there is a way out, there is a good job lined up just for you, just hold on, work hard through the pain and believe and you will get there, it was a message she hoped they would hold onto. Having once been in those same shoes panicking over jobs and colleges wondering if life on the outside would ever be safe JJ wanted to give back some hope. She owed that much to Peter and Sophie, two of the camp counsellors who had dragged her through her ordeal. Anyway she could give back to them she would donating monthly and doing the annual career talk. Jennifer Shelby Jareau owed them her life over and over.

Easing through baggage JJ once again remembered the unpleasantness of flying coach, not only the cramped seats, annoying passengers and poncy coffee cups but the mandatory minimum 30 minute wait for luggage. On the bright side the terminal was warm. Whilst waiting JJ checked her phone the team had landed safely, Hotch was awaiting her report which she had promised to email. Considering her team JJ smiled not one of them had questioned her weekend away. The excuse that she was doing a career talk at her old high school had appeased them. Not one had wondered why Seattle when she was originally from Pennsylvania or why it was on a Saturday. They all assumed her childhood was perfect, how wrong they were. JJ sighed. She hated to talk about it and would never willingly bring it up to anyone not even to Morgan the one member of the team who might understand. Even now she struggled with the memory of abuse, her step father raping her, the cold streets doing anything to survive, Jess. The name still tore her heart open, the guilt killing her inside. As once again she wondered how had she missed the signs. Why hadn't Jess told her before killing herself? Even telling the team her sister had killed herself hadn't clued the team into how screwed up her childhood was. And JJ wasn't going to spell it out for them.

Retrieving her bag from the carousel she remembered that day. Peter calling her into the office, she had joked he remained silent. That's when she knew it was bad, he hasn't even told her off. Jess had left a letter addressed to her she was pregnant. She had known then it was Walt's before hearing anymore. Peter explained she had admitted it in her note. The police were on their way. Walt had admitted it knowing DNA would prove it was his. Shelby had crumbled. Only Peter, Scott and Sophie had stopped her following Jess into death. It had been a long year but she came clean told Scott and Peter and eventually the group everything finally she had to leave as her funding stopped. Peter tried to fight it but with her mum refusing to talk to her blaming her for Jess's suicide and Walt in jail nobody was left to pay the fee so Shelby had gone to her aunties.

JJ smiled remembering the warm hugs, the love, and the small town atmosphere. It was like Horizon but slightly bigger. The perfect transition too real life. The whole town adopted her like she was one of them. They didn't know her past but it didn't matter it was there JJ found her love and talent soccer! Even with just one year left at high school she was on the A team. It was that year she began making decisions, the first was a name change. There was no way she wanted to be Shelby Merrick named after the man who abused her and killed her sister. Her uncle and Aunt were Jareau's and in tribute to how kind they were it made sense. As her aunt was Jess her sister was her namesake, JJ didn't want to steal her whole name so picked the only other name she could think of beginning with J Jennifer.

It was a fresh start. A chance to be someone other than Shelby and although in his letters Peter had reminded her it didn't change her past he and Sophie were supportive. Although she tried with Scott and he tried back no longer in the Horizon bubble they soon broke up mutually agreeing it was for the best. JJ smiled as she remembered him young love.

Stepping out into the cold winter sun JJ saw him walking towards the terminal poor Scott always ended up late. It was a trait that had driven Peter and Sophie crazy throughout school.

They embraced tightly.

"JJ" Scott called, they all used her new name, even if they hadn't agreed with her decision. They were taught to respect her choice.

"Scott, how are you? How are the kids? How is Jules?" JJ asked not at all bitter her high school enemy and high school sweetheart were now happily married with 2 adorable children.

"Jules is good, so it Ben and Hannah, Ben got onto the football team that I coach and Hannah is doing really well at ballet, they are both demanding you round for dinner tomorrow night I sorta told them it would be ok" Scott admitted bashfully. JJ laughed

"Sure"

"Good because they both think it's the coolest you being in the FBI"

"Better than an ex College footballer player turned high school teacher or world renowned fashion designer" JJ joked

"Our jobs are apparently boring; we rarely end up on TV or shoot bad guys"

"There is that" JJ admitted laughing, "I would love to come"

"Good Daisy and Erza are coming, so is Kat Peter and Sophie"

"Awesome," JJ grinned as they hauled her luggage into the boot of his car.

"Daisy said she was going to pop over tonight she wanted to talk to you about something work related"

"Ok thanks for the heads up, she is still corner for the county right" JJ asked wondering with a sinking feeling what Daisy would be discussing and worse how to turn her best friend down if it wasn't a BAU case.

"Actually 4 counties, we don't get a lot of suspicious deaths out here" Scott grinned, happy he had decided to stay out West.

They began driving settling into comfortable silence as JJ felt herself relax on seeing the scenery. Horizon always made her feel safe. Scott understanding this remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up at Horizon Peter and Sophie were waiting outside. Both older but still extremely fit.

JJ jumped out the car as soon as it stopped. Running to hug both her mentors who she viewed almost as her parental figures they returned the hug.

"JJ it's so good to see you" Peter said.

"I miss this place" JJ admitted taking a deep breath of the clean mountain air wishing not for the first time they sold it by the bottle.

"It's always here for you JJ" Peter promised.

"Whenever you need us" Sophie added.

"I know, I owe you guys everything you saved my life" JJ reminded them having told them this numerous times beforehand

"You saved yourself" Peter replied having had this discussion multiple times before "but thank you for reminding us of why we do it" He hugged her again.

"You'll be staying, here bunking with Kat if that's ok?" Sophie asked, JJ nodded,

"Where is Kat?" JJ asked, Kat was a counsellor and worked at Horizon.

"On a hike with the Ridge Runners she should be back soon" Sophie checked her watch as Scott came round carrying JJ's gear.

"I don't miss that part of life here" JJ joked, they all laughed remembering how she hated hiking. She grabbed her bag off Scott. Swinging it over her shoulder mindful of her gun she hugged Scott knowing from experience he would be leaving soon,

"Thanks Scott tell Jules and the kids I said Hi" JJ told him,

"Will do" Scott said hugging her back. He got back into the car driving off. JJ waved before following Peter to his office. As they agreed the first time she visited she locked her gun into the office safe. There were too many screwed up kids around looking for a way out to let the weapon stay unsecured.

Next she walked with Sophie to Kats cabin where they had set up the spare bed. JJ dumped her stuff next to it collapsing on the bed. Sophie sat on the chair next to her. The easy banter they had previously shared was gone JJ could tell there was something weighing on her mind.

"Sophie spill you are making me nervous" JJ begged Sophie checked the door.

"Daisy is coming over with the new police officer I said I would wait" Sophie explained. JJ nodded accepted there was something bothering the local community she would help. It wasn't the first time she had consulted off the record for them. Normally it was farmers killing each other or a family feud and while not officially a profiler some things rubbed off and a fresh pair of eyes was always welcome. But JJ could tell this was different Sophie was on edge. Suddenly a foreboding sense of doom came over her and she knew instinctively this would be a BAU case.

"What has got you worked up about it?" JJ questioned, wondering why and how Sophie was connected.

"They think we are connected," She admitted sighing and sitting on the sofa. "Why does when anything go wrong in this area do people think it's our kids?"

"Fear, nobody understands these kids society fears them and forgets them." JJ said before really thinking about it. A knock at the door stopped the conversation. Daisy and Pete the new local cop were there with a briefcase. JJ hugged Daisy with a squee. Even now she still considered Daisy as her best friend along with Garcia and Emily.

"Ok so what is all this about?" JJ asked the suspense getting to her.

"We think we have a serial," Pete told her his hands shaking slightly as he gave her the folders. Calmly JJ took them to the desk, this was her job looking at cases and deciding if they were linked, if there was any possibility she picked the profiler who would respond or take it to Hotch even if it wasn't a BAU case she would always offer a comment or a basic profile using the skills she had picked up from the team ensuring it was clear it was unofficial, un-submissable and most importantly if things changed to ring back.

Carefully going through each file JJ saw the connections, it was clear they were onto something. As she began making a mental count on the victims she knew it was definitely a BAU case. Finishing up with the most recent case she looked at her awaiting audience.

"Your right its serial, how did the count get so high?" JJ questioned not angry just curious. 8 victims in an area like this was huge.

"Different counties, different methods of killing, different victimology it's only Daisy that realised the connection" Pete praised.

"It seemed strange so many young people being murdered, so I started digging and checking as somehow they seemed linked. I talked to Pete and a few other police constables and we found it wasn't just this area. That was today." Daisy explained

"I'm going to make some calls get my team here" JJ promised. Her first call was to Garcia telling her the information, running though known names widening the search and beginning to try to locate where the victims came from. Next was Hotch telling him what she had asking he fly the team down. Understandably after just finishing a case in Miami and not even having unpacked Hotch was reluctant but promised to run through the files. If he agreed they would fly down the following afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ hung up giving Daisy, Sophie and Pete the good news. She was certain her team would come. Until then she would begin working the case with Pete and to do that she had to go down the station.

Sighing internally she freshened up riding with Daisy to the station using the time to catch up with her old friend.

At the station she began the preliminary stuff setting up the murder board mapping the locations, blue for abduction sites or last seen positions, green for dump sites drawing lines between each connected pin. With so many cases it was clear the target area as huge, this unsub was definitely mobile and had a vehicle that could transport people. In such a close knit community where people would notice someone knew it had to be somebody who fit in. With so many murders they would be high functioning, educated they would know the area really well. JJ sighed it described most of the local population very few people moved into the area, it was the kind of place where whole generations lived and nobody trusted outsiders. It also fitted with a local that the majority of bodies that had been found were outsiders all between the ages of 25-42.

The abduction sites were varied some people were abducted from bars, others were on the road. With 10 victims taken each different within a 100miles radius it was no wonder the cases hadn't been linked.

Interestingly it had always gone girl boy girl boy with no deviation. The girls all indicated they had been raped pre mortem, but no semen found, the unsub probably used a condom. She studied the photos. From the bruising the girls were kept alive a while but the boys killed almost straight away. The boy's murders were more violent with a lot more rage while the girl almost looked as if they were asleep. The girls were always naked the boys fully clothed. None of the victims were in relationships with each other. All the girls had blonde hair and blue eyes, the boys were varied, from black to white blonde blue eyes. This was definitely about the girls which raised the question why kill the boys?

JJ studied the location the bodies were found, all on tracks not too far from the road. All the tracks were used regularly so the bodies were found within hours of them being dumped. This unsub wanted them found. Suddenly something caught her eye in one of the more recent photos of Devon Harts, black 30 years old, married 2 kids. On a tree not too far away something was carved. JJ tried to look closer at it but couldn't get a good view. Luckily it was one of the nearer dump sites.

Calling Bill they planned to head out first thing the next day. Truly exhausted he dropped her back at Horizon. She had a brief catch up with Kat who was just as exhausted before bedding down.

The alarm woke them at 0600 promptly. JJ groaned it was inhuman to get up this early on a Saturday. Stumbling into the shower she felt somewhat more human, a coffee from the staff kitchen did the rest even if Peter was shooting her evils. He had never been able to get her over this addiction. She had given up drugs and smoking, the caffeine was staying.

Grabbing breakfast Bill arrived. Not having time to finish it JJ grabbed what she could carry. Running to the car juggling breakfast she cursed as on the way Hotch rang. Handing Bill the plate of food she reached for her phone. The plane was leaving and would arrive in 5 hours. Penny had no luck identifying any connecting factor between the victims but she was still checking.

JJ hung up as the signal went. It was one disadvantage of the mountains the lack of signal. She used the time wisely to eat her breakfast. They soon pulled up at the murder site. It was times like this that left JJ in wonder it was beautiful tranquil if she didn't have the murder photos with her she would struggle to believe that anything bad had happened here. Using the photos to orientate herself she noted the dump site was visible from the road this unsub wanted his work found. Remembering what drew her attention to this crime scene she made her way across the track. There etched into the wood of a tree was a message

_She was mine _

JJ called Bill over. He took a photo of the inscription

"We need to go back over the crime scenes see if any others have messages." JJ ordered not angry at the police, none of them ever had investigated murder before or any real serious crime. This was new to this area.

"Ok I will ring around, we can go to a few more that aren't too far away." Bill offered. JJ accepted. They drove to 2 more both female victims crime scenes no matter how hard they searched there was no message to be found. Checking the clock JJ suggested they went back to the station knowing the team would arrive soon and expect her there.

Adding the new information to the board JJ couldn't help but shiver the female victims all looked a little like her it was almost scary. She was confident this wasn't a current Horizon kid but maybe it was a past kid. JJ began writing a list of all males at Horizon she thought capable that she had pissed off it was a long list then expanded it to any male from her street days to just before the BAU.

Stopping she surveyed it such a long list and that was just the men. If she added women it would probably be double, Jules would top that list for sure. She folded the list into her purse. Chasing up a few leads before the team arrived. The neighbouring police forces reported that they had found messages but only at the scenes of the male victims all saying the same thing.

_She was mine _

It was obviously important to the unsub. Before JJ could analysis it further the team arrived and JJ was being hugged by an excited Garcia. She briefed the team as thoroughly as possible including the newest lead.

"Reid analyse the locations, Garcia set up what you need, Morgan Prentiss interview the families" Hotch began

"I already lined them up for you in order of victims" JJ offered,

"Thank you Rossi and I will go to the crime scenes and abduction sights, Police Chief could you show us around?" Hotch asked

"Sure" Bill agreed.

"What about me?" JJ asked slightly confused as to why she had been excluded

"You have a talk to give in 30 minutes" Hotch reminded. JJ smiled she had totally forgotten about that.

"Ok I better go,"

"Take one of the trucks" Hotch ordered. JJ nodded secretly glad none of them would come with her. Some of the things she discussed were private and could only be understood by Horizon kids.

She took the direct route up to the school aware that she could be a target. Once there she was greeted again by Peter but this time with Kat. They led her to the talk although they all knew they really didn't need to. JJ took a deep breath this was always hard, she sat in one of the leather chairs with about 30 students gathered round. Peter, Sophie and Kat had joined them

"Hey my name is Jenifer Jareau, JJ, but I once was Shelby. I was one of you, a Horizon throw away kid. Unlike a lot of kids I never tried to run away from here, I knew what was out there I knew this was better." JJ took a deep breath making eye contact with Peter for strength.

"I was sent her because my step dad abused me, he raped me from the age of 10 until one day I couldn't take it anymore I ran away onto the streets. I survived the only way I knew how to, I sold my body and coped by doing drugs." JJ paused needing to take a breath to steady her nerves

"One day I watched my best friend OD and didn't help I just stole her ID, her money and her drugs, 2 weeks later I decided to find my real dad. He raped me two then sent me here. When I got here I felt safe, there was something about it, they expect you to be you that's it. Not perfect but you." JJ smiled,

"I rebelled, feeling safe is hard, I knew one day it would go and I needed to be ready" Some of the kids nodded

"I kept up my old behaviour, if you ask Peter or Sophie or Kat they'll tell you I was such a mess, I smuggled in so much that's why you get checked so much and so often now, I guess I was waiting for them to throw me out and if I broke the rules they would do it that much sooner and it would hurt less" JJ apologised,

"Is that why is it called a Shelby search?" one kid asked, JJ glared at Peter who pointed at Kat

"Candles, cigarettes, that dress, and the teabags" she recalled

"Yeah" JJ had the decency to look sheepish, "I was a loser and I thought I was always going to be a loser. We all were. Who would want us we are damaged?" there were murmurs of agreements.

"My sister killed herself, my step dad had been abusing her too. My mum was also arrested, my dad refused to continue paying the fees for Horizon so I was sent to live with my Aunt in the real world out of the bubble. I wasn't ready nowhere near ready. I got addicted again this time just to coffee." Everyone laughed JJ waited for it to die down before continuing "I stayed off the drugs got a scholarship to the University of Pittsburgh. Afterwards I joined the FBI and now work the Behavioural Analysis Unit" JJ smiled thinking of her team

"But I wasn't the only success story in my team Kat you all know, Scott played professional football and now is a school teacher, Jules is a fashion designer, Daisy is a Coroner, Erza is a pharmacist, Auggie the boy who couldn't even read when he came here is now a lawyer. We have our scars, you have yours. We learn to carry them to live with them we learnt that because of Horizon"

She finished and let everyone process what she had said. She didn't mention the failures or the on-going struggles these kids needed hope.

"Any questions?" she asked nobody put up there hand except Peter, not waiting for her to acknowledge him he asked

"How did you smuggle in those things?" JJ's face fell as she remembered sleeping with the delivery driver until he had moved and a new one started, at first it was fine but he got creepy quick and she had got serious with Scott.

"I will tell you one day" JJ promised.

After that the flood gates were open some asked about College and coping with pressures there, others about the FBI and bad guys. It finished when supper was announced. JJ checked the time

"No I'm going to be late for dinner with Scott and Jules Sophie can you ring them let the know I'm on my way and I'll call my team tell them not to expect me back tonight." JJ begged Sophie nodded

"As long as you come back before you go" Sophie made her promise. JJ easily agreed. She got in the car driving to Scott's. Stepping out the car she got struck by 2 small figures.

"JJ you came" the oldest Ben said

"Of course I did I promised your dad didn't I?" JJ told him lifting Hannah onto her hip and taking Bens hand leading them inside.

"JJ" Jules called. JJ took a moment to have a good look at her friend. Her hair was now with red stripes intermingling with her cropped brown hair spiked up. She was a healthy weight with a size 2 figure that was a lot fuller than it had ever been at Horizon.

"You're looking beautiful" JJ complimented hugging Jules as they squished Hannah between them.

"You to JJ" Jules said as JJ put Hannah down.

"Dinner is ready Scott is just serving" JJ followed Jules into the dining room, accepting a half glass of white wine. Scott brought the food in Roast lamb with garlic potatoes and steamed veg. JJ was quietly satisfied with how full Jules plate was as they were with how she interacted with them, she was far more open now than she had been.

Finishing the meal JJ went outside kicking the ball around with Ben and Scott as the light set. She competed with Scott trying to convinced Ben to play soccer instead of football she went inside admiring Jules new collection and watching Hannah practice her dance moves.

It was a fun night of normality one that JJ sorely needed. Turning down offers to stay the night she headed back to the hostel. Driving along the roads at night was always slightly unnerving especially knowing an unsub was targeting women looking like her. 5 miles from the town the car suddenly stopped. JJ groaned why here why now. She dug out her phone from her pocket it showed no signal. Typing out a text to Garcia 'Car broke down north highway 5miles out' she began searching for a signal knowing a text took less signal to get through than a phone call. Stepping out the car she began checking the engine trying to diagnose the problem when she spotted headlights approaching. She waved the driver stopped. Relieved but still cautious JJ approached wishing she had her gun with her but it was safely at the police station she had left it there knowing she was going to Horizon then Scott's house.


	4. Chapter 4

In the dim light blinded by the headlights as a precaution she opened a new text to Garcia 'van stopped DY1056G' she hoped she wouldn't need to send it but it was typed just in case. The drive came closer JJ recognised him as the van driver from her days at Horizon the perverted one.

"Hey you want a ride?" he asked, JJ looked around desperate for another option but there wasn't one unless she spent all night on the road.

"Sure can you drop me into town?" she asked, pocketing her mobile for now.

"Of course you look familiar, do I know you?" he asked, JJ shook her head she didn't want him to know she was once Shelby

"My name is Jenifer Jareau, I work with the FBI" JJ introduced

"I'm Bob, you working the murders out here?" he asked keeping it friendly as she climbed into the truck.

"Yeah nasty stuff"

"You got anyone who looks good for it?" he asked casually,

"A few suspects" JJ said keeping it vague deliberately as she fingered her phone in her pocket pressing the send button repeatedly. This was getting weird, she slid her wallet out of her pocket into the side pocket. She could always pull it out if she was wrong.

"Was I one of them?" Her hunch was correct it was a strange question at best.

"Why would you think you were?" she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she smiled knowing her text messages had got through

"Well I was the murderer" he grinned as he stopped the truck abruptly grabbing a rag from next to him. He held it against her face and as much as she struggled his strength and the chloroform won out.

He smiled as she slumped in her seat. Shelby he had found her. He pulled over transferring her to the back of his van securing her arms and legs and gagging her before concealing her under some bags.

Next he calmly drove back to the depo, as it was so late nobody was around. He transferred her easily to his car locking her in the trunk driving off into the darkness.

JJ woke up in the trunk of a car, the gag made her mouth dry and painful; her shoulders were screaming in pain as he had tied her hands together tightly pulling them back, the left one was slowly going numb from the way she was laying on it. Her legs were tied to her hands basically rendering her immobile she couldn't even scream. Her eyes streamed with tears as she fruitlessly tried to ease the pain in her back by changing position. Cramming her neck around she could tell it was hatchback but that was it. She had no idea how long she had been out for only that it had been long enough to trade vehicles. She wiggled checking she was still clothed relived to find that she was. She felt a lump pressing hard into her side she fought the fogginess to remember what it was. Her cell phone was still there, that meant her team could track her. Her good mood faded as she remembered where they were the mountains, reception was poor still it would narrow the area and that was a start. Her team was the best she just had to trust them.


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia had been at the station running searches on the victims to see if any name popped up in all their lives when her phone went. Checking she saw 2 text messages from JJ.

'Car broke down north highway 5miles out'

'Van stopped DY1056G'

Puzzled she rang the phone there was no answer, her heart pounding she tried again already starting the process to track her cell. Getting a lock she rang Hotch who she knew was at the station

"I think the unsub has JJ" she reported fear evident in her voice "I have a tracker on the car reporting it 5 miles out of town, its stationary, JJ's cell is moving into town. She isn't answering she did text me a license plate. I tracked it to a delivery company, I have the location of their headquarters JJ's phone is heading towards it."

"Listen up with think that the unsub has JJ, she text Garcia a license plate and isn't answering her phone. Garcia we need you to track her phone and try find out who drives that van"

"I'm on it" Garcia said her voice determined as she turned to her computer and began frantically typing.

"Morgan, Reid, Garcia has text you GPS results, go there JJ is missing" Hotch reported giving them the task of driving to where JJ's car was located to ensure she wasn't lying there hurt or a vital clue was sitting unnoticed. They both nodded running out of the station.

"Rossi, Prentiss with me were going to find the plate of the guy that JJ texted."

Prentiss drove acting like a pack of wild dogs were chasing them, using the lights and the siren they soon realised there was no need as not another soul was seen. They pulled up at the depo. The gate was locked, Rossi jumped out the van shooting the lock off the entrance gate. Driving in Hotch spotted the van.

"There" he pointed Emily sped over. Climbing out of the car guns drawn the circled the front it was empty, Rossi opened the door as Hotch and Emily took aim. Inside was empty sacks which were once filled with post with a few still full.

Hotch and Rossi stepped in searching the area for clues Hotch multitasking ringing the police to get crime scene techs sent out.

"Hotch" Emily called having circled around the front; she pulled out JJ's wallet from the pocket in the door

"So she was definitely here" Hotch concluded ringing Garcia

"We found the van she isn't here."

"Her cell is bouncing all over the place. But I think it's going South" Garcia said

"You think" Hotch snapped

"I'm doing my best." Garcia defended. "Hang on I'm patching Morgan in"

"Hey, we found JJ's truck its empty, no sign of a struggle but the petrol line is slashed it's no surprise she ran out of juice." Morgan reported

"I got a hit on the delivery company Bill Laffers. He has priors for underage sex and he likes blondes he is the only one with priors. His dad left when he was young and his mother abused him she was also blonde she died 5 weeks ago. I'm sending you his address now"

"Thank you Garcia, Reid, Morgan meet us at the address." Hotch ordered. He drove this time, Emily was fast but he wanted to get there alive.

They met up outside the house the local police meeting them there.

The door fell down with a bang they stormed in checking room after room it was empty.

"Damn" Rossi swore.

"Garcia does he have any other properties registered to him?" Hotch asked

"No nothing"

"It's off season up here now, there are plenty of empty cabins any local would know what was empty." The local deputy pointed out.

"Right Garcia where is her phone now"

"Off the grid we have had no signal for the last 10 minutes" Garcia reported

"We need plot the route" Hotch decided "who knows all the local cabins the best even the ones off the beaten track that we can trust?"

"I know just the person" the Deputy smiled knowing exactly who to call.

"Grab them we'll meet at the station" Hotch ordered. The Deputy drove to Horizon waking up Peter and Sophie. They came to the door

"We think Bill has got Shelby and is hiding her in a cabin somewhere you 2 have hiked every inch of these mountains we need your help." The Deputy begged

"Oh my God of course we'll both come" Sophie volunteered as they ran inside to throw on their hiking gear. They were ready in less than 3 minutes.

"Should we wake Kat she knows these mountains almost as well as we do?" Sophie questioned

"We'll ring her from the station" Peter decided not wanting to waste time or leave the school unattended.

They rode with the blue lights flashing to the station. Once there Hotch greeted them.

"We know who the unsub is Bill Lathers"

"Bill the delivery driver" Sophie repeated in shock

"Shelby!" Peter put the whole thing together, how Shelby always smuggled stuff into Horizon, why she was still ashamed of it.

"Shelby?" Sophie questioned feeling like a parrot

"She use to greet the delivery driver, damn that's how she smuggled everything in"

"She didn't" Sophie cried knowing who Shelby was and what this meant coming to the same conclusion as Peter. Realising where they were they turned their attention back to the case. Hotch carried on the briefing.

"We narrowed down the area to this" he indicated a large black circle on the map that they had deduced was the likely location of the cabin

"It must have good road access. JJ's cell was last transmitting on this road it didn't come back into range. This is the red area where they both connect" Spencer indicated a smaller area.

Peter and Sophie studied the map familiarising themselves with it and the landmarks.

"Ok there is a cabin here" Sophie recalled pointing to a space just out of the area

"Possible" Hotch noted.

"There another here and here" Peter pointed to 2 more one near the road the other a little further away."

"Any others?" Morgan questioned, they both shook their heads. Having fully explored that area they felt confident there was only the 3 cabins.

"Ok 3 teams, Prentiss and Rossi take this one, Reid and I will go to this one, Morgan this one is your cabin." Hotch divided up the cabins.

"We going too" Peter announced. Hotch looked like he was going to argue "These too are hard to find you'll need us" He added, Hotch relented.

"Ok Deputy please divide your men" He ordered.

They divided into 6 cars each hoping to be the ones to find her. Each hoping they got there in time.

Once on the road Morgan used the time to quiz Peter. Peter was very open and proud when he came to the school.

"It's a school for troubled teenagers, we take drug addicts, runaways, abused, abusers and give them a safe place and the tools to work through there issues."

"How many kids do you have?"

"We started with 20 we expanded a few times buying land around us. We now cater for about 120 kids in 24 cabins." He stated proudly. "We try to divide them equally into 10 groups of 12 kids."

"How did JJ find you? What does she do here each year?" Morgan questioned, Peter stayed silent, he was unsure what JJ had told them and didn't want to betray her. Morgan being a skilled profiler noticed the change as Peter became defensive and evasive.

"She comes and talks to the kids, gives them hope" Peter finally answered giving Morgan his first clue that maybe JJ's past wasn't the bed of roses he had always thought it had been.

They pulled up at the property ear marked for them. As promised Peter lead them to the cabin then stood back. Morgan kicked the door down, as he and the local 2 officers searched the properties.

Morgan kicked down the door, as the property wasn't supposed to exist they didn't need a warrant to search it. The first room was empty, the second revealed JJ on the floor, her clothes torn in places they shouldn't be. Although he tried not to look he could see bruises and scratches in the gaps where her clothes should be. Most noticeably was a bite mark on her breast. Glancing back up to her face he could see blood seeping out of a wound on her head. Behind her also undressed as a man, as they entered the front he had lifted his knife to her throat.

"Put the knife down" Morgan warned aiming his gun making eye contact with JJ. Despite her eye being black and almost closed she knew what he wanted her to do.

"I twitch she dies" The unsub threatened


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly JJ came to life elbowing him in the stomach he doubled us allowing her to slip out of his grasp. Morgan used the split second and took his shot. He didn't miss. The unsub collapsed. Morgan ran over securing the weapon before turning his attention to JJ. She had managed to pull her clothing over herself in a somewhat respectable manner in such a short space of time if he hadn't have seen her before he wouldn't have thought it was possible.

Peter burst into the room frantic with worry having heard the gunshot,

"JJ" he cried as he ran over engulfing her in a hug. Morgan watched confused they were obviously closer than he had given them credit for.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" JJ asked as he examined her face.

"Bailing you out of trouble again JJ" Peter answered "Are you able to walk?"

"Sure" between Peter and Morgan they helped her to her feet. JJ hobbled out, her ankle was twisted, her arm broken her body battered and bruised. But she was walking

"Can we get out of here?" she begged. Peter lifted her up aware she was struggling although his aging knees protested it made it easier to load her into the back seat of the SUV.

Morgan drove repeatedly trying his phone to get a signal whilst non-apologetically listening to Peter and JJ talk.

"I know that he also abused Shelby" He said talking quietly, "I know that's how she smuggled stuff in" JJ looked down unable to talk to ashamed. This was the stuff she never wanted Peter or Sophie to know.

"She never wanted to let you down" JJ admitted still talking in the third person.

"She would have never let us down, but we would have wanted to know why?"

"What if she didn't know?" JJ asked sounding like the 15 year old Shelby slightly petulant and very defensive.

"She knew deep down inside." Peter challenged

"Maybe she didn't really believe she as safe, maybe she was always waiting for it to start, maybe this was safe to her, it's what she knew"

"So what changed?" Peter asked curiously

"Scott" was all JJ needed to say. He gave herself respect, a reason to better herself, a reason to stop. Peter hugged her tightly, although the position was awkward JJ felt safe. They sat in silence as Morgan drove to the hospital. Morgan trying to desperately piece together who Shelby was, he recalled JJ had a sister maybe she had been sent here. Maybe Horizon had failed and that's why she had killed herself maybe that's why JJ came here every year to say goodbye.

As they hit signal Morgan's phone rang. It was Garcia he flipped her onto speaker

"Hotch and Rossi's raids turned up nothing tell me you have her" Garcia's worried voice came over.

"Baby girl would I ever disappoint you?" Morgan asked, he heard Garcia's relived sigh

"Can I talk to her? Is she ok?"

"Hey Pen" JJ spoke up from the back seat.

"Are you ok my little sugar lump?" she asked

"I'm fine" JJ replied

"Are you sure cus I can fly down there if you need me" Penelope offered,

"I'm fine stop with your worrying" JJ snapped, Morgan glanced in the rear view mirror noticing how tense JJ was. As Penelope stumbled through an apology Peter spoke

"JJ that wasn't fair. Hurting others isn't going to get rid of your pain" He whispered but in such a small place everyone could hear it. He knew this was her defensive mechanism how Shelby coped and even changing her name, growing up and working for the FBI didn't change that.

"Sorry Pen" JJ said realising he was right.

"It's ok JJ" Garcia said softly wondering even more now what had happened and worrying.

"Baby girl we are pulling up at the hospital I'll call you back later" Morgan offered. Garcia agreed but only so JJ could get checked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Exiting the SUV Morgan fetched a wheelchair, double glares from Peter and Morgan ensured JJ climbed in. Neither had missed how hard she had leant on them walking out the house or her grimaces of pain as the car ran over bumps. Peter pushed the chair into the busy emergency room. At reception Morgan explained in quiet tones why there were there they were led almost immediately into a side room away from the main bustle of the department. JJ remained in the chair as a nurse came through; she took JJ's baseline measurements then asked what happened.

"I'm fine" was all JJ would say. She was having a hard time processing what had happened herself without explaining it to strangers

The nurse left Morgan excused himself to meet Hotch, Peter used the time to talk to JJ.

"What happened?" he asked. JJ looked at the one person she trusted most in this world, the first person who had never hurt her, judged her or taken any of her crap.

"I used to sleep with him for stuff, candles, cigarettes, coffee, whatever I wanted. But it was any delivery driver; he was the only one who got all weird about it. Scott was the one who stopped me thought even he never knew everything" JJ admitted fearing Peter would judge her, he didn't having promised himself never to judge anyone but especially not Shelby. He hugged her tightly.

"They aren't going to hurt you" he told her sincerely hoping she could trust them like she had with him and the Cliff hangers.

"I know, but it's been so long, I can't find the words" JJ replied truthfully. It wasn't like she could mention it in casual conversation. 'How was your weekend by the way did I ever mentioned being raped by my step father, being a prostitute or my sister killing herself.'

"They're there JJ deep down. You just have to trust yourself" he encouraged. JJ nodded she had always trusted Peter and he had never steered her wrong.

"Can you and Sophie be there?" she begged. Peter nodded pleased she was taking such a big step forwards. "I need you to ring Garcia get her here she needs to hear this in person" JJ begged

A Doctor came in; Peter stepped outside to give JJ some privacy. He rang Garcia who promised to be on the next flight out. He met Sophie and the team in the waiting room. He took Sophie aside so the others couldn't hear.

"They had sex at the school but he raped her tonight." She hugged him aware he would feel like he let her down

"Is she ok?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"Shaken up, a few bruises but nothing physically serious. She has decided to tell her team, she wants us to be there."

"We'll be there" Sophie promised him. Although they weren't meant to show bias to the kids they had both admitted to each other that group of cliff hangers had been their favourite kids.

The Doctor came out. He spoke to the whole group as the nurse finished up.

"She is fine and can go home tonight" he walked off. JJ soon came out of the cubicle. The cut on her face had been steri-stripped and although she was walking stiffly she was smiling still.

"Hey" she said awkwardly. Sophie hugged her tightly knowing Shelby avoided initiating contact but always secretly craved it.

The whole team travelled to Horizon to stay taking advantage of the empty parent's cabin. Hotch shared with Rossi, Reid with Morgan, Emily with Penelope when she arrived in the early hours of the morning and JJ with Kat needing someone who understood her nightmares.

Early the next morning the students were awake, JJ woke with Kat helping to herd the kids to the right place. The noise of the camp woke the rest of the team up. After breakfast and coffee they met in the group therapy room with Peter. Sophie and JJ were noticeably absent.

"JJ has asked me to speak with you" Peter began drawing the group's attention, "She is worried about what she has to tell you and would like you to hear her out without passing judgement until she has finished" they all nodded dreading what they would hear.

"I run a school for troubled teenagers. Some of them have been emotionally abused, others physically, a few sexually." He paused as JJ and Sophie walked in taking their place in the circle JJ clutching Sophie's hand nervously. "Some of our kids have been abused in all ways possible" he finished.

"I came to this school as a teenager I was 15" JJ announced to the group. They all looked surprised, she made eye contact with Peter giving her the courage to continue.

"My parents split before I can remember, I was about 3, Jess my sister had just been born. When I was 7 my mum married Walt" JJ spat the name even now she hated him with every fibre of her being. The team didn't need to be profilers to see how much she tensed as she spoke about him. It was clear he was the reason she had been sent to the school.

"When I was 9 he came into my room for the first time, said I was his little kitten. At 12 I found out this wasn't normal he threatened my sister if I told anyone. I was 13 when I ran away. I slept under the pier at night walked the streets in the day. I tried begging but it wasn't enough so I did the only other thing I knew to make money and started sleeping with men. Patty was my best friend she showed me how to cope I used drugs to forget." She paused as the shame burnt her face and she flushed red. Looking around at the team she saw mixed reactions. Rossi appeared furious, Morgan sympathetic his own abuse giving him unique insight, Prentiss horrified, Garcia was blinking away tears but used the opportunity to grab a hanky and clutch Morgan's hand. Hotch had his mask in place and only those who knew him well could see how angry he was, Reid appeared confused as he tried to conjured facts about abuse and prostitution.

"It was a wakeup call when Patty OD'd and died I knew that would be me in a few weeks. So I found my real dad forced him to send me here. Even when I got here I didn't feel safe. I slept round with some of the students and delivery drivers. One of them was Bill Lathers." JJ paused again to gain strength.

To a bunch of profiles the reason was obvious why she had continued to sleep round even when the abuse of her step father had passed she had desperately searched for a father figure finally finding it in Peter and a confident in Scott.

"I stayed at Horizon for 2 years before things changed. I thought Walt would keep his promise I didn't think he would touch Jess. Jess never told me, I would have done something taken her away from it." JJ stopped as she began to sob. Even 15 years on the pain was too raw. Peter took over

"We got a phone call Jess killed herself, it was the police the autopsy revealed that she was pregnant the DNA test revealed it was Walt. Jess had been dead 3 weeks by this point. Shelby's mum never bothered to ring us."

"Wait who is Shelby?" Rossi asked

"I am, or was" JJ revealed having gathered herself together. They all began asking question JJ raised her hands silencing them all.

"Let me finish, when I lost my sister mum and Walt went to jail. Dad refused to pay for Horizon so I was sent to live with my Aunt in Pennsylvania. Auntie Ann and Uncle Michael Jareau, I was so fed up of being screwed up Shelby and I did not want his last name. So I changed my name joined a normal high school joined the soccer team. I got a group of friends who knew I had a rough past but not the details I won a scholarship to the University of Pittsburgh and then joined the FBI" JJ finished

"Why did we never know any of this I mean your criminal record, your name change?" Hotch asked

"I never had a criminal record I never got caught and both records of my name change are on my file" JJ defended.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reid asked feeling let down. He considered JJ his closest friend.

"I didn't know how" JJ confessed breaking down in tears again. This time it was Garcia who hugged her tightly.

"I still love you my little Jay bird" she whispered. She let go to be replaced by Morgan. Out of everyone on the team he was the one who understood most what she had been though.

"Thanks Morgan" JJ said in response to her hug. He stood protectively behind her.

Rossi was next he was waiting behind Morgan. He also hugged her as tightly as he could.

"It doesn't change anything" he promised. Hotch agreed also hugging her tightly.

Emily was next having waited impatiently behind.

"And I thought I was the one who got shipped off. You know this changes nothing you're still my best friend." Penelope coughed, "So are you I'm allowed two" Emily defended. Garcia nodded hugging them both. Only Reid was left.

"You lied" he muttered.

"I know" JJ responded, sitting next to him. The team backed off knowing the 2 of them had to sort it out.

"Why?"

"I had to, to protect myself" JJ admitted "Just like you did when we found out your mother had schizophrenia" she reminded him carefully. They sat in silence for a minute as Reid processed that information.

"I understand" he said finally. He stood up hugging her tightly. JJ returned it glad they had accepted her and her past.

They stayed at Horizon for 5 more days getting themselves together making use of their week off. They hiked, canoed, played soccer FBI vs. Horizon and even with JJ and Morgan's skills Horizon won fair and square. Although JJ was disappointed she knew it was a much needed ego boost for these kids.

She used the time wisely to help herself heal from her experience, talking to Peter, Sophie and the team proudly showing them her favourite places.

Morgan bonded well with the kids, his own past helping plus he was cool and fit. He used the time to coach some of the kids especially those with anger issues. He began wondering at the end of the week if he could start coming out here with JJ finding it very therapeutic. He wasn't the only one thinking that way.

All week Rossi had taken over the kitchen teaching the kids to make home-made Italian food. He now had about 9 kids volunteering for cooking duty something which Peter was encouraging. When not cooking he was writing his book finding the Mountain life and kids were providing inspiration as he promised to name characters after each in his 'cooking school'. He also bounced ideas off them finding them brutally honest but very resourceful. His best critics and although he tried to tame some of the details of the profiling he was surprised and saddened how much insight these kids had of the unstable mind and swore to do whatever it took to help them.

Spencer initially had trouble relating to the kids. Although he was the closest in age to them he had always had trouble relating to people. Then he found Harry an extremely geeky child who reminded him a lot of himself. They began to connect sharing a love of literature, Reid began teaching him piano finding that Harry had a natural talent. As he began teaching him other children came over intrigued by the music. Soon he had a group of shyer, intelligent children that he mentored unofficially, teaching them magic, piano and random facts.

Emily a natural with children and at meeting new people quickly began teaching some of the kid's self-defence with everyone else helping out. She found it exhilarating as she helped Kat run treks and camps. Working with the kids, giving back even recognising some of the surnames as sons and daughters of the elite she had once known. It was strange listening to her own problems coming out the mouths of the kids as she wished her mother had sent her here as a teen. Maybe then she wouldn't be as screwed up as she was. This place really was incredible.

Garcia had gone on one trek with the no wifi signal, the mosquitos and the mud before firmly refusing to leave the camp again. She enjoyed the canoeing but she loved her computers more even if the ones at Horizon were horribly outdated. The rest of her week was spent updating them, deleting software and installing better faster stuff teaching a small group of kids all about computers. Hotch had to step in to stop her teaching them how to hack the pentagon or any other website for that matter.

Hotch used the time healing himself, he knew his marriage was on the rock but using the week to rearrange his thoughts, having the space away from Hayley and work to consider his priorities. He helped Peter going over some of the legal issues they were having offering free advice. He hiked and watched as the team bond, even Garcia got to join in which they all appreciated.

They reluctantly left Horizon flying back to the FBI. They watched as the tension build in JJ as they came closer and closer to the FBI headquarters. They all knew she would be expected to write her report and speak to Strauss and they could tell she was dreading it.

Rossi was the one who finally snapped as he opened his laptop and handed it to JJ

"Start writing your report now" he ordered. JJ glared at him but he remained impervious. She sighed as she began to type.

"Don't tell them your previous relationship with the unsub" Hotch advised "Start with being presented with the case"

JJ began typing about the case and why she felt it was BAU.

"Don't mention the school they don't need to know" Rossi encouraged, "Skip to the leaving dinner"

JJ began typing that section of the report it was remarkably brief. Driving to the hotel the breakdown, texting Garcia the van, the unsub, the car, the cabin. That's when it got hard. It was as if they sensed it or more likely profiled it.

"Where are you up to?" Garcia asked

"The cabin" JJ whispered. Garcia took the laptop off her

"So tell me I'll type" she offered. JJ took the offer taking a deep breath.

"It was dark when the car stopped. The boot opened I was hog tied unable to do anything as he lifted me like one would do a child. Inside he left me legs tied. My arms were aching too badly I tried to fight but they were both dead. He tied me up again spent time ranting at me. He gave me some water to keep my strength up. Then started yelling at me for leaving him alone so long then he said I could make it up to him. He began ripping my clothes and biting me. I tried to fight but he was too strong."

JJ rubbed her wrists the bruises evident. Garcia hugged her.

"When he finished he ranted and beat me up some more. Then we heard an engine outside. I knew it was you. He untied me and held a knife to my throat. Mogan and 2 police officers came in. I saw what Morgan wanted me to do I elbowed him hard as I could. He went down and Morgan had no choice but to shoot." JJ finished feeling better.

Penny typed it up then handed it to JJ, JJ edited it making it more her own style. Before passing the laptop to Hotch. He read it and signed it off as usual it was really good.

JJ smiled the weight easing they knew everything about her now and they hadn't run. Maybe life was getting better.


End file.
